Let The Rain
by khfan12
Summary: "Dylan, you don't have to love anybody. I'll prove it to you." Post Nevermore and the Apocalypse. DylanxOC, Fax
1. Day One, Meeting Alice

**Haha! I'm finally starting one of my Maximum Ride fanfictions! Oh, I really do not like all of the Dylan hate I've seen on this website, so I'm putting my own dose of Dylan love in this. And like I said, there will be some Fax moments in this.**

**Title and some events in the story are inspired by the song "Let The Rain" by Sara Bareilles.**

**Disclaimer: I do not on Maximum Ride, I only own my OC.**

* * *

01: Day One, meeting Alice

Dylan watched from his perch on a tree as the rebuilding of the new homes for everyone finished. He smiled and leaned against the tree, letting his leg dangle off of it. He surveyed the area. Some of the younger kids were splashing around near one of the smaller isles, Ella, Iggy, Gazzy and Angel with them. Nearby that, Nudge was with some girls, talking and laughing. Somewhere, he didn't know where, Max and Fang were together. Flying, laughing…kissing. Dylan shook his head to get rid of those thoughts and he sighed.

"_Stop thinking about her_. _She loves Fang. Not you_."

"Excuse me, Dylan?"

Dylan was pulled out of his thoughts and looked down, towards the source of the voice to see a girl standing at the base of the tree. She has shoulder-length straight, golden-brown hair and in that hair, was a pair of golden brown cat ears. Behind her was a tail, and he also noticed that the girl has a metal right arm. "Yes?" He shouted so she could hear him. "Can you come down here? I have a question." The girl asked, staring up at him. Dylan let out a quick sigh, not wanting to leave his tree branch, but he still stood and flew down to the girl. When he was standing by her, he noticed her hazel eyes and that she was holding a notebook in her arm. "_She looks similar to…Max…_" Dylan thought.

"_If Max had cat ears, a tail, a metal arm, darker hair, hazel eyes, and was shorter, that is._"

"Can I draw you?" The girl asked with a smile on her face. "What?" Dylan asked in surprise. "I asked if I could draw you. Oh, and I won't take no for an answer." The girl repeated, a sweet smile on her face. "Um…alright." Dylan said. "Yay, thank you!" The girl said, grinning happily. "My gosh; I just realized that you don't even know my name." She added. She held her free hand towards Dylan and smiled brightly. "I'm Alice." She said. Dylan felt a smile grow on his face and he shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you Alice." He said. "Okay, so do you think you can get in a pose? Make sure that it's comfortable, I'm not sure how long it'll take." Alice said. "Alright, how's this?" Dylan asked, sitting down crossed legged, his hands resting in his lap and his wings resting behind him on the ground. Alice's face brightened more, if it was even possible, and she nodded eagerly, before sitting down in front of Dylan. "Okay, make sure to hold that pose until I tell you that you can move." She said, taking the pencil out of her notebook's spine and opening it to a new page.

Alice started sketching on the paper, and Dylan noticed how focused she was. She never took her eyes off of the paper, and she started to make odd faces. He wanted to laugh, but when he started to, Alice hissed and told him to stay still. Dylan inwardly smiled.

After what had felt like ages to Dylan (which was only about thirty minutes in reality), Alice smiled and put her pencil down. "Finished! Alright, you can move now, Dylan." She said triumphantly. Dylan stretched his arms, legs and wings, before looking towards Alice, who was now standing. "Can I see?" He asked. "Alright. Sorry if it sucks, I'm working on getting better." Alice said with a smile as she handed her notebook to Dylan. He looked at the drawing and felt amazed. She had drawn him and got every detail right, even the wrinkles on his shirt. "You're really good!" He said, giving her the notebook back.

"You really think so?" Alice asked, her cat ears perking up. Dylan nodded and a big grin spread on Alice's face. "Thanks Dylan! Oh, and it was a pleasure drawing you." She said, slightly bowing with a smirk on her face. Alice walked away from Dylan and he felt himself smile before he flew into the air.

Now Dylan remembered where he had seen Alice before. He saw her with Angel, Nudge, Ella and Max when they would hang out by one of the swimming areas. He remembered seeing her laugh with them…and smile with them. Now that he had thought about it, it seemed that ever since the apocalypse, she had hung around with the flock, minus him. Then again, it's not like he had made the effort to really talk to anyone lately.

Dylan heard some scratching and looked to see Alice climbing a tree. She jumped up and grabbed onto a branch, flipping around and landing on it to get to the one above it. He felt a little impressed how fast she could climb the tree, and how nimble she was. Just like Max. Dylan shook his head and sighed, hitting it against the tree he himself was in. "_Stop thinking about Max_." He mentally scolded himself, grimacing as he did so. "D-Dylan?!"

Dylan turned and saw Alice wobble and topple out of the tree she had just climbed and she was starting to fall. Dylan braced himself to fly to catch her, but she caught onto a branch and steadied herself. Dylan flew down to meet her level. "What was that?" He asked, feeling his eyebrows rise. "You surprised me! I didn't know that you were in that tree!" Alice hissed, glaring at Dylan. Dylan felt himself smile. "I was impressed with how fast you climbed that tree, you know." He said, watching as Alice blushed. "I-It's was nothing big…" She mumbled. "Why were you climbing this tree anyway?" Dylan asked, feeling curious. "I like the view. I…didn't get to really see that much scenery…where I'm from." Alice said quietly.

"Where are you from?" Dylan asked after a few moments. Alice smirked playfully at him. "Hey now, already asking that question? I'll tell ya later Dyl. Let's put it this way. I owe my life to Max and the Flock." She said. Dylan couldn't help but smile. "Alright, but if you promise to tell me more about you, including how you met Max and the others, I'll tell you stuff about me. That is…if you don't already know things about me." Dylan said, rubbing the back of his neck. Alice's smirk changed to a smile. "Alright, it's a deal, birdie-boy. As for now, I'll see you later. I got a tree branch with my name on it."

Dylan watched as Alice jumped up and onto the branch over her head and she waved at him before continuing climbing up the tree. Dylan felt the smile on his face still there, and he turned to fly back to his little house. "_Maybe it won't be so bad to talk to her more_."

* * *

**Asdfghjkl….it's a short start, I know. I'm sorry. Don't want to divulge too much info on Alice and…other things in the first chapter.**

**Oh, and I apologize if Dylan is slightly OOC.**

**Alrighty, you all know the drill. Please review because I like feedback.**


	2. Day Two, Getting To Know You

**Yay for chapter 2! :D**

**I hope you guys do like Alice. And once again, I apologize if Dylan is OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not on Maximum Ride, I only own my OC.**

* * *

02: Day Two; Getting To Know You

Alice sat up in her bed and stretched. She looked across the room to see Nudge still sleeping peacefully and she smiled in her direction before getting out of bed. She opened the door and Nudge mumbled something in her sleep as Alice closed the door behind her.

After getting dressed and washed up, Alice stepped out of the hut she shared with Nudge and looked around to see some of the other kids waking up as well. She also noticed Dr. Martinez talking to Max and Ella. Alice turned and started toward one of her usual hang out area, when she heard a familiar voice call her name. She turned to see Angel waving, a smile on her face as she ran over. "Hey Angel. Morning." Alice said. "Morning Alice! Where are you going?" Angel asked. "I was just going to sit with my legs in the water. There's nothing really to do at the moment." Alice said. "Can I come along?" Angel asked, smiling. "Okay." Alice said, continuing along, Angel with her.

* * *

As Alice dipped her toes into the water she slightly shivered at the chill that went up her spine. "Hey Alice, I've noticed you and Dylan were talking yesterday." Angel said, sitting beside her. "Oh, yeah. He let me draw him." Alice said, remembering her encounter with Dylan from the previous day. "That's nice. What do you think of him?" Angel asked. "Well, I think he's pretty nice." Alice said. Angel nodded, not fully convinced and Alice stared at her. "_What, do you mean romantic feelings_?" She thought. Angel nodded and Alice's face flashed red. "W-Well…he is good looking, I'll give him that." She said. Angel smiled and nodded, satisfied with this answer. "Oh, and he's flying over here right now." Angel said, pointing to the sky. Alice looked up and noticed Dylan starting to land. "Morning Angel, Alice." He said, nodding towards both of them. "Hello Dylan." Angel said. "Hey there birdie-boy." Alice said with a slight smirk on her face once again. "Oh, I think that Max is looking for me. I'll see you guys later." Angel said, suddenly standing and walking away. Alice silently glared at her as she walked away. "_I'll get you for this Angel_..."

"Alice?"

Alice looked towards Dylan who was looking at her curiously. "Are you spacing out?" He asked. "Why _yes_, captain obvious. No, I wasn't, I just got lost in my own thoughts." Alice said, rolling her eyes. "Isn't getting lost in your own thoughts spacing out?" Dylan asked. "Oh, shut up." Alice said with a slight pout, making Dylan laugh. "Hey, so…did you want to talk at some point today?" He asked. "Aren't we already talking?" Alice asked, raising an eyebrow. Dylan's face flushed and he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Um…y-yeah. I mean about the stuff we said last night." He said. Alice sighed and laid back onto the ground. "If you want to talk, go ahead. I'll talk after you do." Dylan added. Alice gently closed her eyes and let out a breath of air. "It happened about a year ago, when I had met Max and the others." Alice said. She felt her heart squeeze as the memory played through her mind, and she opened her mouth to continue her tale.

_Alice curled into a tight ball, as tight as she could once again, the white coats had experimented on her and her ability. Before that, they experimented with her metal arm; about half a year ago was when they had given it to her. Alice started to feel her eyes finally droop in exhaustion, but she heard a loud noise, the noise of a door opening. She silently gaped in fear and backed up the farthest that she could on instinct. She heard voices that she didn't recognize, and one phrase a girl said stood out. "Start popping latches." It had said. Alice heard rushed footsteps; there were more than two people in there. A pair of footsteps slowly came to a stop in front of Alice's cage and she let out a squeak, fearing the worst. The latch on the crate that held her popped and a person peeked into her cage. Alice felt her bones freeze as time slowed down. She expected the person to drag her out, like the white coats always did. Instead, they held their hand out towards her. Alice looked towards the person skeptically. "Come on; we're getting you out of here." He said quietly. Alice felt her body tremble as she reached forward and grabbed the boys' hand. He helped her stand and Alice looked at him a little more. He has short, dark hair that hangs in his face, olive colored skin, and somewhat dark clothes. "W-who are you?" Alice asked her voice quiet and raspy. "A friend." The boy said, as he continued to pop some of the latches near them. Alice jumped when she heard a voice yell, "Okay everybody. Let's blow this joint." Alice felt confusion and fear but the boy who had freed her ushered her towards the doorway and she heard a different girl shout. "This way! Don't be afraid!" _

_Alice did; and she followed the people that had saved her and some of the others. When they had stopped, Alice heard the girl who had yelled talking to the voice of Ari, one of the erasers. They started fighting, and she snapped at the boy, Fang, to get everyone out. Alice ran to keep up. She knew that if she didn't, she would get captured again and experimented on again…and again...and again. They had gotten to fresh air, and Alice felt herself being lifted off of the ground. She looked to see one of the girls, the one with dark skin and hair, carrying her and flying. The girl smiled at her before looking straight ahead again. The group had stopped in a nearby alleyway and the girl set Alice down. "Thank you so much!" Alice said, throwing her arms around the girls' neck. The girl smiled softly and nodded. "No problem." She said. "W-What do we do now?" A girl, the one with wings who had just gotten out, asked. "Start over; the best that you can. Names, lives; try to live as normal as you can." Fang said, looking at all of the freed kids. "I…I'm taking everyone with me." The girl said. "Are you sure?" The girl beside Alice asked. "Yes. We can look out for each other." The girl said, shaking her wings out. "Alright; good luck." Fang said. The girl smiled and nodded. "Wait, what about names?" Alice blurted out. "That's for you guys to decide." The girl by Alice said kindly. Alice smiled and looked at her. "Well then, I'll go by Alice." She said, a smile growing on her face. "I hope I can meet you all again to show you my thanks." Alice said. The girl nodded. "I'm Nudge. I'll see you later Alice." She said. Alice nodded and walked away with the bird girl, who decided to go by Rose, and the rest of the kids._

Alice sat up and looked at Dylan. "Well, there it is. That's how I know the flock." She said softly. "Aw man! Compared to your story, mine sucks." Dylan said with a whine. Alice smiled. "Try me." She said. "I met then in a desert because of the scientist who created me." Dylan said. "Created you?" Alice asked. "I'm a clone. The _real_ Dylan died in a car accident. They cloned him and added wings, creating me. Afterwards, that same scientist insisted that I'm Max's other half," Dylan added in air quotations with this, "And dumped me off with them. Needless to say they weren't too pleased to include me right away." He said. "Wow. Your story does kind of suck." Alice said, smiling. "Hey, I warned you." Dylan said. Alice smiled and stood, taking her feet out of the water and slipping her sandals back on. Dylan stood as well. "So Dylan; what kinds of things do you like to do?" Alice asked nonchalantly. "I…like science. I also like books and music." Dylan said after thinking a little. Alice smiled. "I love music! I also like to sing…even though I don't have confidence in my singing voice." Alice said, starting to walk around. Dylan followed her, walking beside her.

"Really? I'm sure that you sing just fine." Dylan said. "Oh Dylan, you flatter me." Alice said teasingly. She looked down as they continued walking. "How well I sing doesn't matter. It's the fact that I don't have too much confidence in my singing. Other than that, I obviously like to draw, read, swim, and other things that I can't think of right now." Alice said. "Wait, you like to swim?" Dylan asked. "Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Alice asked, looking at Dylan. Her ears twitched, waiting for Dylan to respond. "Um..I mean, because of your cat genes…and your metal arm." Dylan said. "Well, there are some cats out there that like water. My arm, as long as I dry it off properly, there shouldn't be any problem." Alice said, waving her metal arm around. Dylan smiled. "Well that's good." He said, slightly nodding his head. Alice mimicked him and he playfully shoved her to the side. She responded by pushing him over and running away, laughing. Dylan found himself laughing as he got up to chase after her.

* * *

Dylan found Alice at the top of the same tree she had climbed the night before. Dylan gently landed on the same branch that she was on. She smiled. "Took ya long enough birdie-boy." She said. "Well…eh, I can't deny that. You are pretty fast." Dylan replied. Alice looked ahead of her and a slight wind started blowing, making her frown. "I don't like it when the wind starts to pick up and I'm up here." She grumbled. "Why not? Wouldn't you like to feel the wind in your hair or something like that?" Dylan asked. "Yeah, if I was ever able to fly, but not exactly this way. If the wind gets strong enough, it'll blow me off of this branch." Alice said. "Well then, I might just have to take you flying some time." Dylan said with a tiny smile on his face. Alice smirked. "I might have to take you up on that offer…eventually." She said, tipping backwards. Dylan watched as she hung from the branch by her hands, swinging her legs around. A happy smile was on her face, and she dropped onto the branch below.

"You look happy." Dylan said, stating his observation. "Thank you Captain Obvious! Why shouldn't I be? I'm alive, aren't I? I should enjoy the life that I have, for however long that I have it." Alice said, sitting against the tree, one of her legs hanging off of it. "You make a good point." Dylan said, looking away. He stared at the sky and closed his eyes.

"_She's right about that. I should be grateful that I'm still alive right now._"

"Dylan?"

Dylan opened his eyes to see Alice's face in his and he let out a grunt of surprise, tipping backwards and falling off of the branch. He unfurled his wings and caught himself, flying back up to the branch. "Why were you in my face?" Dylan huffed. Alice shrugged. "You looked like you were spacing out." She said. Alice started climbing down and Dylan watched as she did so. He met her at the bottom of the tree. "I'm gonna go find Max. I was supposed to hang out with her at some point today." Alice said. She waved to Dylan before walking away and towards the spot that Max was usually at. Dylan smiled to himself.

"_That girl is really something._"

Max smirked. "I saw you hanging out with Dylan again today Alice." She teased. Alice stuck her tongue out at Max, making her laugh. "There's nothing wrong with that. It's about time that kid stopped moping around." Max said as the smirk on her face turned into a smile. "Ha, yeah I guess." Alice said, rolling her head and listening to the crackling in her neck. "Alright, onto another thing. Angel told me that you think he's good looking?" Max asked. Alice sighed. "Yes, but it's not like I _feel_ anything towards him right now. It's not like you and Fang." Alice said. Fang looked up from the book he was reading, shrugged, and kept reading. Max slightly blushed. "W-Well…it did take us a while…" She muttered. "Exactly. So for all I know, if I _ever_ get strong feelings for birdie-boy, it'll probably be way, _way_ in the future." Alice said, crossing her arms and nodding. "Do you have any feelings for him at all?" Fang asked, closing his book. Alice blushed. "Ah! You do!" Max said. "It's just a small crush." Alice muttered with a pout. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with us." Fang said, a teasing smile on his face. "Argh!"Alice grunted, burying her face in her hands. "You guys are _so_…embarrassing!" Alice said. Max smirked. "Why thank you." She said. Alice stuck her tongue out again and groaned.

* * *

**Aaand there's chapter 2!**

**Please review!**


End file.
